


Stay With Me

by simplycharlie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Parents, Building stuff it’s a regular HGTV episode up in here, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie can mechanic, Homophobia, Insecure Richie Tozier, M/M, Mike hanlon is the best friend anyone could ask for, Running Away, boys trying their best, maggie and went are the best, part fluff part angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplycharlie/pseuds/simplycharlie
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak was your average teen. He worked well in school, he hung out with his friends on the weekends, and was excited to head off to college. The only real problem in his life was his mother, Sonia. She was probably the most uptight and downright insane woman that Eddie had ever known. You can imagine her surprise when she went upstairs to call her son down for dinner and found her sweet little Eddie-bear under Richie Tozier. From there it all went to shit.





	1. Summer Begins

_“Edward, I think it would be best if we started from the beginning”_

_“But we’ve been over this, I told you guys everything already and I know you had my mother fill in some parts too.”_

_“Yes, I know, and I appreciate how cooperative you’ve been. But you’re a special case and I’d like to hear the story, the_ full _story, from your perspective. If you’re not in the proper mindset today then its alright, we can try again tomorrow. Though after that I’m going to just read the account given by your counselor and then I’ll leave it up to your supervisor as to what to do with you for being stubborn.”_

_“Fine. I’ll tell you.”_

_“Excellent.”_

It was the week after high school graduation and Eddie was at home reading when Richie came through his window.

Richie jumped on Eddie, flung his book to the ground, and planted sloppy kisses on Eddie’s face, “What’s up Eddie, Eddie Spaghetti, my love, apple of my eye—”

Eddie laughed and pulled Richie down for a hug, “Hi Rich.”

Richie laid down on the bed next to Eddie, he was gonna ask Eddie if he wanted to join the losers in going to the Barrens but now he was rethinking that plan in favor of cuddling with his boyfriend. It was nice just the two of them, they barely got any alone time during the school year but now it can be the summer of Eddie and Richie, together like they’re meant to be. Everything was peaceful and quiet until Richie’s stomach growled.

Eddie burst out giggling causing Richie’s face to shift from mortification to endearment at his boyfriend’s cute as hell laugh. “Maybe we should get you some food,” Eddie said poking at Richie’s stomach, “Want anything in particular?”

Richie took a thoughtful pause as if to truly look like he’s considering his options before climbing onto Eddie and going in for a kiss, “Y’know Eds, I think I’m craving some spaghetti.”

“You did not just say that before trying to kiss me.”

“Oh baby but I did.” Richie did end up getting his kiss anyway.

Just before they were about to pull apart, Sonia came into Eddie’s room to get him for dinner. She didn’t say anything but she didn’t have to, her look of shock and rage was enough.

Eddie pushed Richie off of him causing Richie to fall to the floor, “Ma! What are you doing up here?”

Sonia remained calm and collected though she couldn’t repress a sneer when she said, “I could ask you the same thing...”

“Hi Mrs. K,” Richie gave her one of his beaming smiles trying to look like a sweetheart and not the boy who just had his tongue practically shoved down her son’s throat.

Sonia looked Richie over, trying to decide what to make of this. Surely her Eddie wouldn’t willingly partake in such sinful acts. Especially not with that filthy Tozier boy, even if he was lying on her floor. Of course Richard must have forced Eddie to kiss him. Her son was not a fag.

Richie stood up and tried tidying himself before taking a glance between Eddie and Sonia, “Hey, maybe it’d be best if I go?” He looked at Eddie who was still on the bed, Richie saw that he was clearly embarrassed and almost nearing the verge of tears so he gently rest his hand on Eddie’s arm, “Eds it’s—“

“Get your dirty hands off my son, you faggot.” Sonia snapped, she crossed the room and yanked Richie away from her son and dragged him down the stairs. Eddie screamed and cried telling her to stop and be gentle, that none of this was Richie’s fault but Sonia knew better. Richie went along with what Sonia wanted, all he could focus on right now is that he looked at fault so that Eddie would stay safe though this didn’t stop Richie from trying to calm Eddie down.

The chaos from the house spread to the entire town when Sonia opened the front door and threw Richie out, “Get out of my house, stay away from my son, and go back to hell!” She slammed the door before Richie could get a word out and pulled Eddie into a hug. He was sobbing but surely that was just because of the horrors Richard put him through. Yes, Sonia was going to make this all better and take care of her son. “It’s okay Eddie-bear, he’s gone now, I’m here and I’ll keep you safe from him.”

Eddie choked back a sob, “But Ma, don’t you know I love—“

“Shh it’s okay Eddie-bear, I love you too and I’ll make sure that you’ll be safe from all of those sinful thoughts he put in your head.”

Eddie pulled away from his mother’s grip, he wished he could leave and check on Richie but he knew that his mother would never allow it. He ran up to his room and grabbed his phone, quickly typing out a text to Richie. Eddie wanted to know if Richie was okay so he asked him just that but little did Eddie know that Richie’s phone fell and cracked on the road outside.

Soon Sonia came up to her son’s room and snatched his phone away from him, “I’ll take this and give it back when you seem to be feeling better, I don’t want Richard trying to call you when you’re in such a state of shock so I’ll screen your calls in the kitchen until you’re well again.”

“Please, Ma. I’m sorry you walked in on that but Richie didn’t do anything wrong,” Eddie cried and looked utterly pathetic. Usually Eddie would try to stay strong as to not accidentally manipulate people like his mother did to him but he couldn’t help it, he loved Richie and was scared he wouldn’t see him again.

“Didn’t do anything wrong? He was kissing you Eddie-bear! A disgusting and filthy boy came into my house and did unholy things to my son! That homosexual did everything wrong and you’re too naive to see it!”

Eddie couldn’t just sit there and let her do this to him, to Richie, it wasn’t fair. He had to do it now, to protect Richie, he had to come out. Eddie tried to compose himself, to look as intimidating and tough as possible but to little avail. He took a deep breath, “Ma, I’m gay.”

Sonia just stared at him. It would have been better if she said something, anything, even if she yelled at him it would have been better than the silence that filled the room and slowly suffocated Eddie. He wanted to reach for his inhaler but he knew that would show weakness so he knotted his hands together and focused on how they were steady and not yet shaking, how he was strong and not afraid of his mother, how he will see Richie again and everything would be alright.

“No. You aren’t gay. You’re just confused and scared right now but it’s okay,” Sonia walked toward her son and brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes, “That boy just confused you, that’s all, don’t worry Eddie-bear, mommy will make this all better.”

Sonia saw that her son wasn’t calmed by her presence which was hurtful yet  understandable seeing that he was having such an awful fit. She pressed a kiss to Eddie’s cheek before leaving the room, deciding that she’d allow him a little while before getting him to eat some dinner before bed.

Eddie just sat there for who knows how long. He’d lost track of time while waiting for Richie to come back through his window. He knew that Richie wouldn’t come back right now, that his mother would be watching the outside of the house and that he’d wait till she was asleep but some part of him hoped.

Eventually though Sonia did call him down for dinner and he knew he couldn’t stay in the room forever. Eddie did put on a sweatshirt that Richie let him have a while back though, maybe with any luck he’d feel a little braver wearing it.

When Eddie got downstairs he saw a disturbing sight. His mother was at one end of the table with a laptop and a stack of papers along with a haunting smile that seemed genuine in a way that gave Eddie chills. He sat down at the other end of the table and started to eat, usually he would let his mother begin before him but for her there appeared to be no food in sight.

“I have great news Eddie-bear,” Sonia said while handing Eddie his nightly pills and a glass of water. Eddie took his medicine with a wince and as he drank the water Sonia proceeded with the news that would change Eddie’s life.

“I was trying to think of how to help with your problem,” Sonia began, “At first I thought the natural solution was to move but then I realized that if you’re calling yourself a homosexual then it would be too late for that. Richard has contaminated you, Eddie-bear, you are sick and when you are sick mommy always takes you to the doctor right?”

Eddie nodded, not sure of where this was going.

“Speak up, dear. It’s rude not to respond.”

“Yes, Mama.”

“Good. Well, I did some research and I found a lovely place up north that deals with these kinds of things. I know it may seem scary but if you were going to leave me to live in some disgusting college dorm then I’m sure you can be brave enough for this.”

Eddie started to put things together but surely they didn’t still have places like this right? Right.

“It’s a little camp where they send confused children like you. I read their entire website and they seem to have very good Christian values so I think you’ll like it. They’ll show you that boys aren’t supposed to like other boys and other teachings about how homosexuality is an evil, evil thing that needs to be destroyed. It’s really fascinating! Here, I printed out some of their information for you,” Sonia said, offering Eddie her pile of printouts.

Eddie felt the tears welling up in his eyes as he shoved the papers back, “Ma, you can’t be serious. You’re really gonna send me to a place like this?”

“I already signed you up, you’ll leave at the end of the summer.”

Eddie burst into tears and ran up to his room, he needed to see Richie. Now.

Sonia stood up and yelled to Eddie, “It’ll be okay Eddie-bear, they’ll fix you, I promise.”

_“What happened next, Eddie?”_

_“Like I said, I needed to see Richie.”_


	2. Eddie Gets Pissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie was so scared, so hurt, so fucking mad he felt like he could run away.  
> Maybe he could.

_“Tell me about Richie, Eddie.”_

_“What do you want to know?”_

_“Anything you want to tell me.”_

_“Great,” Eddie smiles, “I don’t want to tell you anything.”_

As soon as Eddie got upstairs he threw his window open. It started raining outside but he really couldn’t be bothered with the weather at a time like this. Eddie was so scared, so hurt, so fucking mad he felt like he could run away.

Maybe he could.

Eddie scrambled to his school bag and dumped the contents out. His backpack was the only bag he had big enough to carry all the stuff that he’d need. He grabbed some shorts and a few shirts along with his wallet and a new toothbrush. He had his phone and inhaler in his pocket and wished he could run downstairs to get some food and his meds but Eddie knew that would tip his mom off about his idea.

He threw on a raincoat and his backpack and climbed out of his window like he has seen Richie do so many times before. He got outside and then realized he had no clue where to go. His dad was the only family who really ever loved him but he died. Eddie felt completely and utterly alone. He had no one.

No.

Eddie had Richie.

He would go to Richie’s house.

Eddie didn’t bother with his bike, if he opened the garage his mom could hear and he couldn’t risk that. If Sonia caught wind of what Eddie was doing she might send him to that camp tomorrow and then Eddie would truly never see Richie again. So he ran.

When Eddie arrived at “Casa de Tozier” as their front mat depicted it, the lights in the house came on and Richie ran outside. His boyfriend was more of a mess than usual. Richie’s lips were bloodied by chewing them nervously, his knees were scrapped from when Sonia threw him to the pavement, his hair tangled due to obsessively running his hands through it, but the worst thing was how tear stained his cheeks were from crying seemed to take some of the hope away from his alway laughing eyes. Eddie could cry just from looking at him and he did.

Eddie collapsed in Richie’s arms and let it all out. He had to be so goddamn strong all day and he wished he could continue to be but it was too much. Sometimes even the strongest people need someone to lean on. Richie understood this so he held Eddie tight and told him that it would be okay until it was.

Soon Went came and helped the boys inside where Maggie was waiting with four mugs of fresh hot cocoa. The first thing Richie did when he got home was to tell his parents what happened. They understood and advised their son to calm down and regroup before trying to go back to Eddie. Though Went and Maggie hadn’t told Richie yet, they were prepared to let Eddie stay with them if the boys needed him to. They would do anything for their son and at this point Eddie was practically their son too.

Eddie explained his side of the story to Richie’s parents while he sipped at his hot cocoa. They listened but knew they couldn’t do much and their hearts ached because of it. Richie hadn’t touched his hot cocoa, favoring keeping his arms around Eddie than drinking. He was happier holding his boyfriend, maybe it was his way of protecting Eddie, maybe it was to admire how Eddie wore his sweatshirt, either way Richie was content.

Went and Maggie agreed it would be best for him to stay the night. Richie insisted that Eddie should take his bed for the night but the moment his parents left the room Richie gave him a wink suggesting a compromise.

Eddie was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when he heard a knock on the door. He assumed it was Richie fulfilling his earlier offer and was surprised when Maggie came in.

“Hey Eddie,” She gave him a smile that put him at ease, “I’m sorry to bother you but I wanted to tell you that you’re welcome to stay here whenever you need to, Went and I know that your mom is a handful to say the least and if you need a safe place then you’re always allowed to come here.”

Eddie didn’t know what to say. He grabbed Maggie and pulled her in for a hug, “Thank you so much Mrs. Tozier.”

The way Maggie hugged Eddie was maternal in a way Sonia never could even dream of achieving. Maggie gave Eddie all the love in the world because she thought he was a really awesome kid and saw him grow up to become the brave young man he is. She didn’t hug him to manipulate him or because she was absorbed into her loneliness. Maggie hugged Eddie because he needed a mom and she’s an amazing one.

Maggie pulled away and ruffled Eddie’s hair, “It’s my pleasure, Eddie. Just don’t tell Richie because then he’ll make up emergencies and try to get you to sleepover every night.” That caused Eddie to laugh for the first time all day and he could not be more grateful to Maggie for it. For everything she’s done.

“Thank you, Mrs. Tozier. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Eddie,” Maggie pressed a kiss to Eddie’s forehead and left.

Eddie made his way to Richie’s bed and got under the covers. He let himself enjoy the cozy feeling as he buried his head in a pillow smelling of Richie. Soon enough his boyfriend turned up and crawled into bed to join him.

“Hi, Eds.”

Eddie turned to Richie and gave him a chaste kiss, “Hi Rich.”

Richie pulled Eddie close to him and Eddie nuzzled his chest. Richie pressed kisses to Eddie’s hair every so often and Eddie made soft hums of agreement. They didn’t have to say anything to know that they were loved. It felt safe. Eddie could feel himself drifting off to sleep until Richie gently nudged him.

“Hey Eds, did you really mean what you said earlier? That you were going to run away?”

Eddie rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, “I was really pissed.”

“I know,” Richie held Eddie’s hand and played with his fingers to keep himself busy, “I was too. But would you still run away?”

It took Eddie a moment to think. He could tell Richie was anxious though so he rubbed some circles on Richie’s palms to try to soothe him. “Yeah, I’d still run away.”

“Without me?” Richie asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Eddie smiled at him, “No, I’d never go anywhere without you, baby.”

“Then would you?”

“Would I what, Rich?”

Richie looked at Eddie, hope in his eyes once again. “Would you run away with me?”

_“And what did you say to him?”_

_“I said yes.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support, this is my first fic and it means the world to me! Thanks to Payton and Daelynn for beta-ing the chapters for me. Say hi to me on tumblr @allamericanbabe


	3. Eddie Gets a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie woke up early. He didn’t wake Eddie up yet though, he wanted his boyfriend to get some sleep. Well that and he wanted as much time to watch Eddie as possible. Did Richie think this was a little creepy? Yes. Did Richie care? Fuck no.

_ “You said yes?” _

_ Eddie laughs, “Yeah.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Because I loved him.” _

_ “Love doesn’t always work out the we want it to, does it Eddie?” _

Richie woke up early. He didn’t wake Eddie up yet though, he wanted his boyfriend to get some sleep. Well that and he wanted as much time to watch Eddie as possible. Did Richie think this was a little creepy? Yes. Did Richie care? Fuck no.

Richie thought Eddie was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. How could he not take the time to admire such. The way that Eddie’s golden curls fell over his forehead. The way his rich tan skin glowed under the rising sun. The way his lips gently pouted as he let out soft snores. In Richie’s mind, Eddie was a masterpiece. So much so that when Eddie woke up to Richie’s stare that Richie continued to look in awe as Eddie’s stormy gray eyes shifted to a glare. 

“Rich, what are you doing?”

Richie dramatically fell on across the bed on Eddie’s lap, “Pinch me, Eds! You’re so beautiful I must be dreaming!”

Eddie laughed and quickly gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek, “Good morning to you too, asshole.”

“Fuck, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Richie.”

Richie sat up and leaned into Eddie, “Our love is God, let’s go get a milkshake.” Then Richie left Eddie in bed giggling while he scrambled to get dressed.

“You know he tries killing Veronica and the entire school in the end, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, do you want a milkshake or not?”

Eddie gave Richie his best puppy dog look, “With burgers and fries?”

“Anything for my Eds!”

With that the boys got dressed and ready before going to the diner for milkshakes at seven am. With Eddie’s burger and fries, of course. They sat down at their usual booth and a waitress soon came to take their order. Though before getting the food they spent ten minutes bickering about what flavor of milkshake was better (Richie thought chocolate was the way to go but Eddie was more of a strawberry man).

Richie knew that they would have to talk about running away soon but he decided to wait until Eddie was happy, not that he wasn’t happy just being there with Richie. Eddie loved spending time with his boyfriend but Eddie was euphoric when he spent time with his boyfriend  _ and  _ a burger. 

Just as Eddie was chewing the first bite Richie blurted out, “EDDIE I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY!”

This made Eddie choke on his burger. Richie ran over to his boyfriend’s side and tried the heimlich maneuver but just managed to hurt Eddie in the process. Eddie took a swig of his milkshake, calmed down, and pointed for Richie to sit. They sat in an unmoving silence before they both burst out in laughter.  

Eddie smiled at Richie, “Now my love, what was so important that you accidentally made me choke on my food?”

“Oh sugar, I didn’t _ make _ you choke on your food but if you really wanted we could head back to my place and I could make you choke on my―”

“Richie,” Eddie squealed, “We’re in public!”

“That hasn’t stopped you before,” Richie said with a wink.

Eddie laughed through a blush and threw a fry at Richie, “Didn’t you have something to tell me?”

Richie missed the fry Eddie threw but grabbed some off the plate to dip in his shake. He munched on them while trying to figure out exactly what to say.

“Eds, how are we gonna run away?”

“Richie I...I don’t know actually. We should probably figure that out.”

They sat in contemplation and ate their food. Neither of them really thought out how they would run away. Now was as good a time as any. They ended up in the diner for hours. Eddie would spit out ideas with Richie writing them down on the back of a napkin. 

A few things were established that morning. Neither boys really had a destination in mind but did want to travel the world and you can’t do that by foot so they needed to get a car. They were also fairly broke and needed money therefore they needed jobs, Eddie had enough knowledge on mechanics that he could do some work around town and Richie would start filling out job applications wherever he could. They also needed to get Sonia off Eddie’s back and had a few ideas of how to do that too.

Eddie and Richie ended up leaving the diner sometime in the afternoon. As much as they both wanted for Eddie to stay at Richie’s house until they left Eddie was still technically a minor and they worried Sonia would get the police involved so Eddie went home. He was going to apologize to his mother and try to smooth things over. Eddie knew that he could tolerate being a perfect angel at home as long as he could leave with Richie when they had everything they needed. Eddie was happy and confident, he had a plan.

_ “Did the plan work?” _

_ “Well I’m here, aren’t I?” _


	4. Eddie Gets Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie set his bag down gently and sat at the table across from Sonia. He had to make it up to her, to somehow explain and keep from causing more trouble than he was already in.

_“So you had the idea and the plan with Richie?”_

_“Yup.”_

_“What next?”_

_“I had to get in my right mind.”_

_“You have that here, Eddie.”_

_“Funny, that’s what exactly what she would’ve said.”_

When Eddie got home Sonia was in hysterics. She was at the kitchen table with all of Eddie’s medicine lined up on the table in a neat row. Her cheap mascara was practically dripping down her face with her crocodile tears. All Eddie could do upon first seeing her was to stare. He couldn’t help but think that maybe she did care for him but deep down he knew she didn’t care for him but that she cared for the image of him she created.

Eddie set his bag down gently and sat at the table across from her. He had to make it up to her, to somehow explain and keep from causing more trouble than he was already in.

“I’m really sorry, Ma. I don’t know what I was thinking. Are you okay?”

Sonia glared at her son, “Am I okay? Maybe you should have thought about that before you left me for dead, Edward.”

Clearly Eddie knew that was a ridiculous accusation but he couldn’t disagree with her, “I know, it’ll never happen again.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I swear it’ll never happen again, Ma,” Eddie reached for her hand over the table and Sonia allowed him to take it, “I love you too much to do that again.”

“Swear on your father’s grave that you won’t leave me.”

Eddie pulled away from Sonia and tried his best not to otherwise react as he normally would. She was being ridiculous, Eddie could never do that.

“You’re such a liar! If you really weren’t going to leave me again then you’d swear,” she started crying again but kept her harsh tone, “You always loved him more than me, didn’t you, Eddie-bear?”

It was true which made what Eddie had to do so much harder, “I swear on father’s grave that I love you more and that I will never leave you.”

Sonia smiled. “Good. Now take your medicine and go to your room, you’re grounded until further notice.”

Eddie grabbed his meds off the table along with a glass of water to take them with and ran upstairs. He gently closed the door and held back his tears. If she heard him cry then it’d be all over. He had to be _perfect._

He went to take his medicine, he’s known it was fake for years now but never had the actual bottles in his possession. Eddie turned over the bottles to see what she’d been giving him, presumably just some sugar pills because how would she get her hands on anything else?

The bottles were prescribed to Sonia Kaspbrak. All eight bottles were different types anti-depressants. Sonia had been drugging him.

Eddie wanted to go downstairs and confront her but he knew that it would ruin everything that he and Richie had planned out so he refrained. He hadn’t taken anything yet and now he sure as hell wasn’t going to.

The best course of action, Eddie decided, was to pretend to take the pills. He took one pill from each bottle and tossed them in the waste bin next to his desk, making sure to cover them up with paper scraps so his mother wouldn’t notice should she come into his room.

Next was to figure out a way for her to not come into his room at all.

_“How did you get away without taking the pills for so long.”_

_“I always tried to take them in my room where I could throw them away.”_

_“Yes, but what about when you couldn’t take them in your room?”_

_Eddie makes a face of disgust, “I puked them up.”_

_“Of course,” he laughs, “What did Richie say when you told him?”_

_“He wanted to leave the night I told him about it, forget the plan and just run.”_

_“Why didn’t you go then, Eddie?”_

_“I was too scared,” Eddie looks down as if he is ashamed of what he’ll say next, “I thought it was reckless and stupid.”_

_“Do you think Richie is ‘reckless and stupid?’”_

_Eddie shakes his head, “No, Richie is one of the smartest people I’ve ever known.”_

_“Maybe,” he writes something in the binder on his lap, “Do you wish you would’ve gone with him that night?”_

_“More than anything else in the world.”_


	5. Eddie Gets a Safe Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was thinking today we could mix things up, maybe forget about Richie for a little while?”  
> Eddie lets out a quick and humorless laugh, “Sure.”  
> “Great,” he looks down at his binder and flips through the pages, “tell me about Mike Hanlon.”

_Light is shining through the office’s window, the white room illuminated by the filtered sunlight almost made the space feel warm. Almost. Eddie sits in a chair twiddling his thumbs while waiting for him to arrive. The door opens._

_“Good morning, Edward! How are you feeling today?”_

_Eddie doesn’t respond._

_“I was thinking today we could mix things up, maybe forget about Richie for a little while?”_

_Eddie lets out a quick and humorless laugh, “Sure.”_

_“Great,” he looks down at his binder and flips through the pages, “tell me about Mike Hanlon.”_

“Hey Ed! What’s up?” Mike’s voice rang over Eddie’s phone. If there was ever an emergency, Mike would always be the one Eddie would call first. Richie was the love of Eddie’s life but Mike is one of the kindest and most accountable people he’s ever known and he was just the person Eddie needed right now.

“Hi Mikey, I need a favor.”

“Sure thing, what do you need?”

Eddie heard his mother walk down the hallway and pause at his door. It creaked with her weight pressed against the frame, she was listening in.

“Actually Mike, I really should go pick up my medicine. Maybe we can talk some other time?”

Mike’s voice got softer over the phone, “Is she there? If you want me to meet you at the pharmacy just say yes and I’ll be there.”

“Uh yeah, I really have to go now but I’ll call you back later. Bye, Mike!” With that Eddie hung up the phone and packed his backpack with his and Richie’s written plan, he doesn’t trust it alone at home with his mother.

Backpack on, Eddie ran out his door accidentally slamming his mother with it in the process. He tried not to smile and helped the woman up.

“Gee, Ma, I’m sorry! I didn’t know you were there.”

“It’s alright, Eddie-bear. Are you heading out?”

“Yes ma’am. I thought I would head to the pharmacy to pick up my medicine. Would you like anything from the store?”

Sonia smiled at her son, “No, Eddie-bear, I’m alright. Go ahead and go and remember to be careful.”

“Yes ma’am,” with that Eddie ran down the stairs and out the door.

When Eddie got to the pharmacy Mike was already waiting outside. Mike ran over to Eddie to pull him into a hug but Eddie brushed him off and pulled him into the alleyway.

“Sorry, my mom has been really intense and I worry that if she finds out I was hugging another boy then she would actually kill me.”

“You’re right, Richie told us everything, I’m so sorry Eddie.” Mike almost looked as sad as Eddie felt. Seeing Mike sad was one of the most upsetting things one could ever witness. Mike was always nothing but a pure ray of sunshine and it tore Eddie apart to see him like this.

Eddie wished that he could see the other Losers right now, that he could see Richie, but it seemed too risky. If Sonia knew he was with Mike right now she would lock Eddie in his room for the rest of the summer so he had to be careful.

“What was the favor you were asking about earlier, Ed?”

“I need a safe place to put my stuff, I can’t keep carrying everything around with me and I’m too smart to leave things lying around my room for her to find.”

“Good idea, did you have anything in mind?”

“I was thinking we could build a false backing for my closet, I can paint and install it I just need the wood and I was hoping you would have some at the farm that you could spare?”

Mike took a moment to think, “That might work. Do you think I could drop the wood off at your house?”

“Yes, I’ll text you when she is asleep and you can slip the wood under the garage door.”

“Okay, is there anything else I can do?”

“No, Mikey this really means the world, thank you.”

Mike smiled at Eddie and, after checking to make sure no one was watching, pulled him into a hug.

After that Eddie went home and waited. He told his mom he would be working on the car for the rest of the day and after lecturing him on the dangers of machinery he was sent to the garage to work. Of course the car didn’t really need fixing so he just sat there with a book, Eddie had read _They Both Die In The End_ many times but it was one of his favorites.

When all the lights in the house turned off and Sonia went to bed Eddie texted Mike and soon enough a sheet of plywood was slipped under the garage door.

Eddie spent the entire night working on the fake wall for the closet. When he put it in he could barely tell that it wasn’t real. He put a bag full of clothes and the written plan behind the wall. With his stuff hidden away Eddie felt safer in his home then he had in a long time.

_“Mike sounds like a good friend.”_

_“He was.”_

_“Was he ever more than a friend? Like Richie?”_

_“No, he was really just a friend.”_

_“With boys like you Eddie I find that isn’t always the case.”_

_“I liked boys but I still was able to have friends.”_

_“You’re lying.”_

_“I’m not.”_

_“Do you love him, Edward?”_

_“No.”_

_His voice began to shift. “Who do you love then, Eddie-bear?”_

_“Richie!” Eddie cries, “I love Richie!” Then it goes black._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your support, this is my first fic and it means the world to me! Thanks to Payton and Daelynn for beta-ing the chapters for me. Say hi to me on tumblr @allamericanbabe


End file.
